


"just as the angel cried for the slaughter"

by the_nerd_youre_looking_for



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst with an Ok Ending, Aziraphale gains PTSD (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a volunteer tribute, Character Death, Child Death, Crowley Has PTSD (Good Omens), Crowley is a previous victor, Death (Good Omens) - Freeform, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Famine/Dr Raven Sable (Good Omens), Gen, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pollution (Good Omens) - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Raphael (Good Omens) - Freeform, Violence, War/Carmine Zuigiber (Good Omens), and he dies anyway so whatever dude, but here we are i suppose, even tho i hate writing angst dhbjs, got the idea from that hunger games simulator, graphic description of violence, he's an OC, look the ocs exist because i need to fill up spots, that's all, u know the one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerd_youre_looking_for/pseuds/the_nerd_youre_looking_for
Summary: There exists a moment between the calling of his brother's name and his mind comprehending it. He feels, more than sees, Warlock numbly step forward, the gears turning in his brain, a young mind attempting to understand his fate.There exists a moment between Warlock's step forward and his reaction. Aziraphale raises one arm high and uses the other to hold Warlock back."I volunteer as a tribute!" He shouts, before he can even think the words, before he can even think it over at all.And that does it. Aziraphale Zachary Fell is one of 24 tributes for the 50th annual Hunger Games.(Title is from Abraham's Daughter by Arcade Fire)





	"just as the angel cried for the slaughter"

**Author's Note:**

> Ok gang this is Hunger Games AU so if you aren't ok with lots of death and violence and angst than click out and read something else. It does not end very happily, as you can imagine in this universe, but it ends decently so if that's enough to struggle through for than go for it
> 
> This chapter takes place before the real story for some background

The last cannon went off and Anthony was alone. He stood stiff as a rock in his tree, looking down at the body of his final opponent. She was from District 5, named Portia something or other, and she'd been wanting to win so she could take care of her younger siblings, if he remembered the interviews correctly. Chased him up a tree, fell, cracked her head open on a rock. Anthony knew he'd had nothing to do with her death, it had just been bad luck, but he felt like he'd be sick. He was supposed to feel happy and relieved that he'd won. He would say that in the final interviews, no doubt. He'd been good at those, turning up the charm, playing his love story for sympathy.

_"So, Tony, good-looking young man like you, surely there must be somebody waiting for you back at home?" Caesar had asked, as he asks everyone, with his plastic smile and lemon yellow theme for this years Games. _

_Anthony had laughed as if they were old friends and acted embarrassed. "No, there's no one. But there's somebody I'd like to go home to." He remembered being coached on this by Lizza, his trainer. She'd told him to play up anything that could get the audience's sympathy so he could get sponsors. Sponsors meant you had a greater chance of not dying of something stupid. "So, Mr. Flickerman, if you don't mind, could I borrow the cameras to give him a little message?" _

_"Be my guest!" Caesar mimed zipping his lips and settled back into his chair. He was enjoying getting a good show underway._

_Anthony breathed and reminded himself that this was just about living. He would rather like to do that. "Alright. Angel, you know who you are, and if I don't come back from this, I'd just like to say I love you. I'd like to tell you in person after this." _ _And the crowed "aww"'d and Caesar made a show of putting his hand to his heart and Anthony acted all embarrassed to have been so public about it. He knew how to get them to adore him. _

Anthony knew he should be happy. He was alive, right? He could go back to District Eight, right? But as he stared down at the broken body of Portia Something-Or-Other, all he could feel was dread. So what if he made it back to District Eight? There was still the Victory Tour, and how was he supposed to face the families of all these people? He'd be expected to recite some lines and put on a face and then go home and do the exact same thing. His whole "love story" with Aziraphale, if there was anything there even, would just be a news story for some celebrity in the Capitol to gush over. Anthony couldn't help it then. He threw up, although it was mostly dry heaving and stomach acid. What was stopping him from jumping off too? Three seconds and it'd just be done with. No having to think about the Games, no putting on a face for the public, no nothing. But just as he was making up his mind, the low hum of the helicopter come to pick him up reached his brain. He let himself be pulled into it and fussed over by medical experts who couldn't give less of a shit about him and flown to the Capitol. He was tired, hadn't gotten more than a few hours sleep in a solid week, but he couldn't sleep because he'd dream of the arena and all he wanted to do was leave it behind. So what if he had dark circles for his final interview? They could put makeup on over it. But even he couldn't overcome exhaustion forever, and soon enough Anthony had slipped into a restless sleep, thrown back into a world of snow stained red with blood and screams echoing through the empty forests and poison berries disguised as perfectly alright ones and gnawing hunger and fear. 

_Caesar would still be in yellow for Anthony's final interview. He would smile and laugh, and ask "So, Tony! How's it feel to be the big winner?"_

_Anthony would cross his legs and smile, holding back gross sobs and managing to sit instead of curling into himself. "Well, I'm feeling pretty good!" He would lie. "As I always say, a day where I don't die is a good day." _

_And Caesar and the audience would laugh and Anthony would laugh with them and then the questions will turn to home and family and his mysterious "angel" (Anthony had opted to keep Aziraphale's name private, he knew the man wouldn't like such public attention). So Anthony will have to answer them until the torturous five minutes are up and he would be lead back to his rooms. Lizza is not there, she will understand what it's like, and so Anthony will be able to scream and cry and break things all he likes. _

**Author's Note:**

> District Eight is textiles and the thought of Aziraphale making like really fancy fabrics makes me happy also they were one of the first to rebel against the Capitol
> 
> This is in a different Hunger Games universe so I can make the Quarter Quells a little different


End file.
